A Double Life
by jix
Summary: Hinted RobRae...Harry Potter Teen Titans crossover...Chapter 7 coming soon...
1. Arrival

First fic. Please dont flame. i dont own anything but the plot.

The rain blew in as she opened the door. The hood ofa blue cape waspulled over the head of the slender girl thathurried in. Lightning flashedand Harry could see the sillouettes of four others rushing through the door.

He was standing on the stairs,accompanied by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The pale cord of an Extendable Ear stretched to the doorway, where Mrs. Weasley had just appeared.

The five visitors stepped into the dim light. The all appeared to be teens, probably around seventeen. The girl in the blue capedropped her hood. Her hair was an odd color and she was oddly pale.

There was another girl and three boys.One of the guys, the tallest one, was very athletic looking. Another guy, the shortest, had an odd shade of green skin. The other boy, obviously the leader, had unruly spiky black hair. The last one, a girl with hair redder than the Weasleys', was dressed in a strange outfit with very tall purple boots.

While the others began to dry themselves, the pale girl stepped forward."I need to speak with Albus Dumbledore," she said monotonously. "It's urgent." Then, seeing Mrs. Weasley's hesitation, she added, "It concerns the safety of Harry Potter."


	2. Introductions

"Well, come in. Albus will be here in ten minutes. You're welcome to stay for dinner."

The pale girl nodded. The spiky haired leader spoke up. "Do you mind if we dry off?" he asked.

"Go ahead. Find Harry and his friends. They'll help you out. But don't tell them anything!" Mrs. Weasley headed back to the kitchen.

The five visitors made their way upstairs. They found Harry, a brunette girl, and two redheads,one a boy, the other a girl that looked slightly younger than the rest,on the first landing.

"Er...hi, I'm Harry Potter." He extended a hand to the masked leader, who shook it. "You seem to know me," he continued, "but I don't know you."

The leader shook his head. "I have no idea who you are,but I'm Robin.This is Starfire." He pointed to the redhead. "And Beast Boy."he pointed to the green-skinned one. "Cyborg." The athletic looking guy."And Raven. She's the one who knows you."

The pale girl stepped forward. "I know who you are. And I'm guessing they are Weasleys."

Ron and Ginny nodded.

"And you are Hermione Granger, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, Hermione, since you were the smartest third year I've ever seen, I expect that you can think of something to dry us out."

Hermione nodded and took out her wand.

Beast Boy squirmed. "I don't like that thingpointing at me." he said.

Raven glared at him. "I've got one too. Would you feel better if I pointed it at you?"

"I'm fine." he answered.

Hermione made a swish-jab motion with her wand and said, "Evapario!"

Wind swirled around the Titans and they were dry.


	3. Sister

Thanks go out to my reviewers! I luv you guys!

inu-haynou/raven: Thanx! I'm trying to update every day!

BlanchietheBlonde: These are my favorite fics too!

Veelachic: Thanx! I know they're short, but I'll try to keep them updated.

Beast Boy gawked at his clothes. "Whoa!" He stared at Hermione in awe. then he turned to Raven. "You could do that?!?" he asked.

"If I wanted to." she answered. "I'd have to concentrate harder because its been four years since I've done it, but I could." she shrugged.

Ron scratched his head. "I know my mum told you not to tell us anything, but...you could ..."

"Don't worry," she interrupted. "I'm going to tell you everything."

"Mum will be furious!" Ginny said excitedly.

"We should go somewhere where we won't be heard." Raven looked around. "Upstairs?"

Harry nodded and led them upstairs to his and Ron's room. After shutting the door, Hermione sound-proofed the room. "What is this about?" Harry asked.

"Well, " Raven began. "I'll start at the beginning. Fifteen years ago, when your parents died, you were the only one to survive. Am I correct?"

Harry nodded.

Raven sighed. "Am I correct that you also have no memory of a girl one year older than yourself? Her name was Marie."

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't ring a bell."

"That's what I thought. They wiped your memory."

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Hermionelooked confused.

Raven continued. "Sixteen years ago, you had a sister. You still do, but she has never been the same."

"They changed her name, erased part of her memory,and moved her away until her brother needed her. Then she would remember everything. Her old magic would return and she would come to her brother's aid."

"Now her brother needs her. Voldemort will attack again and the strength of one Potter will not be enough. " Raven looked at Harry, waiting for the question she knew he was going to ask.

"Who's my sister?" he asked.

But it was Hermione who spoke. She recited a poem."Her name was Marie, with the Raven black hair. She is the aid thatthe Dark Lord would fear." She finished reciting. "I had always wondered why 'Raven' was capitalized. It's not a color. It's her name."

Reviews make me happy. They inspire me to make long chapters.


	4. Explanations

Wow! You guys are great! Because I got so many reviews, this chapter is longer. I luv you guys! Oh, and by the way, I haven't decided on pairings. If you have ideas, tell me. I want to know who you think should be with who.

"You?"" Harry goggled at Raven. "My sister? But why didn't they tell me that I had a sister?"

Raven sat down on the bed. "They needed to know when the prophecy was going to come true. You had to have time to prepare before the attack came."

"The prophecy?" Hermione asked. "You mean the one in the Department of Mysteries?"

Raven nodded. "Didn't Harry tell you what it said?"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shook their heads.

Raven glared at Harry. "You didn't even tell your best friends about it?"

He shook his head.

Raven pulled her wand out of her cloak. "_Pictorae Echosium_," she muttered. The hoarse voice of Professor Trelawney echoed through the room.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches....Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies....and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not....and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives....The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Ron sat down on his bed. "Okay," he muttered. "That means...?"

Hermione thought for a minute. It means either Harry will kill Voldemort or well..."

"...he'll kill me," Harry finished..

"Which is why I'm here." Raven continued. "I a tied to Voldemort just as Harry is. They tried to kill me too, but I survived because my father died to save me. Voldemort was not concerned with me because I was too old to fit the prophecy. But there was another prophecy. I believe Hermione knows it."

Hermione turned her comprehending gaze to Raven. "Her name was Marie, with the Raven black hair. She was the aid that the Dark Lord would fear."

"And that's why I'm here." finished Raven. "My memory has returned and Voldemort is planning to kill you."

"Whoa," Harry whispered.

"I know it's a lot to take in," she put away her wand.

"Just one question." Ron glanced at Hermione. "Why does Hermione know that prophecy?"

The brunette shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea."

Raven sighed. "Because her grandmother made it."

So....what do you think? I want suggestions about the plot, pairings, and everything else!

Reviews are like oreos.....you can never have enough. The new chapter will be up very soon.


	5. Past and Present

Many thanks to my reviewers!!

Lily Vixen: Thanks! I will only hint at pairings! I have much more to write!

True-Geek99: Thanks! Pairings aren't decided yet, but I am leaning towards Robin and Raven.

Kit: No worries! Chapters are coming as fast as possible!

Red X's Raven: I would tip my hat to you if only I wore a hat! Thanx! Rob/Rae is most likely! Updates are on the way!

inu-haynou/raven: Once again, thanks!

Icy Tears: Gracias amigo! You're right! The more I write, the more you review. The more you review, the more I write. It's a never-ending process!

otakualways: Twists are my specialty!

Dark Witch13: Okay, here's your update!

Elm-Tree10: Rae & Rob are my favorites right now! Thanks & I'll update soon!

wouldntyouliketoknow: Merci!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it was Hermione's turn to goggle.

"Yes, your grandmother." Raven stated. "She was also a Muggle-born witch. She died years ago, but she taught the prophecy to your mother as a poem."

"But why didn't we know?" Harry interjected. "They could've told us. I don't know about Hermione, but for me, just the thought of a sister would've been comforting. I would have given anything to know that one day she would come and meet me."

"They didn't tell you because they weren't sure that I would come. I risk my life everyday. If I had been killed, the prophecy would have been false. They didn't want to give you false hope."Raven bit her lip.

"Risk your life everyday?" Ginny frowned."How? Why?"

"Because I'm a Teen Titan." she guestured at Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg. "To put it simply, I fight crime for a living."

Mrs. Weasley's voice interrupted their talk. "Dinner in five minutes!"

"Enough questions." Raven looked thoughtfully at Hermione. "But I will tell you one more thing. I was at Hogwarts with you for three years. Your first, second, and third years, I believe. They were my second, third, and fourth.You probably wouldn't have seen me. I was in Ravenclaw." She headed to the door. "Oh," she called over shoulder, "you've got serious Quidditch skills." She rested a hand on the door.

"Wait!I sealed it!" Hermione plucked her wand from a table.

"No, let me," Raven insisted. "As mucn as I like your kind of magic, this is so much easier." She shook her head clear and anounciated, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The seal around the door glowed black and released its hold. The nine teens made their way down the stairs. "Let us make haste!" Starfire suggested. "I am eager to meet this Door of Dumbles!"

Everyone chuckled as they took their seats at the table.

The sound of a slamming door interrupted the laughter. A manwuth a drenched cloak and beard made a dramatic entrance. "I amhere. We can eat." he announced.Then seeing the visitors, he added, "Ahh, Raven, I have been wondering when you would arrive."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short! The next one will be longer! Review....it sort of rolls off the tongue!


	6. The Master Plan

YAY!!! I have two pages of reviews! Thanx!! Since I am updating barely fourteen hours after my last post, only two reviewers are listed!!I will acknowledge anyone Imissed in later chapters! 

Red X's Raven: --tips new hat--(sorry! the asterisk isn't working!)Grazie! Star is most of the humor because she takes everything literally!Once again, grazie! (Foreign languages are great!)

True-Geek99:--bows--many thanks! I will only hint at the pairings!--bows again and runs backstage to write next chapter--

Raven looked up at the soggy oldman. "Hello Professor."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all mumbled a similar greeting.

Starfire looked from the dripping visitor to Raven. "Who is this watery visitor?" she asked.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." Raven answered.

"He does not look much like a door," the alien girl remarked.

Everyone laughed, including Dumbledore. He withdrew a wand from his cloak and with a simple, "_Evapario_," he was dry.

"These are my friends, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire."

Each of them nodded their head in turn.

"Yes, hello. I am sorry to be rude, but I must speak to Raven." He took a seat across from the pale girl. "I must ask you to wait to ask questions."

He addressed Raven. "You know why you are here and what is going to happen. I will tell you the plan."

"You and your friends will go to Hogwarts for the year.You will masquerade as full-blown witches and wizards. You will be sixth year Gryffindors who have moved into the area. You will go to classes, do homework, and do everything other students do. Then you will be ready whenVoldemort makes his move."

Mrs. Weasley bouught out dinner, but it was ignored.

Dumbledore continued. "Your friends will be given rigged wands.The wands will behave exactly as if their owners were true wizards. They will haveto practice as much as anyone else. They will even have an oppertunity to play Quidditch."

"Your wand will be protected with a spell to prevent you two types of magic from combining. If that were to happen, the results could be catastrophic. It will be your responsibility to teach your friends about the magical world. "

"The term starts September 1.That will leave youone week here. Mrs. Weasley will take you to Diagon Alley tommorrow to pick up your supplies. You will be supplied with sufficient funds for your stay."

Raven nodded uncertainly. "I will explain all this to my friends later. But right now,I am very hungry. Let's eat and we can work out details later."

And with that, they ate.

It isn't as long as I had hoped, but it will do.Reviewers areauthors' friends....


End file.
